


Crush

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: Hitoka wanted to smother herself with her pillow, but trying to focus on how proud she was of Karasuno, especially Hinata and Kageyama for how far they’d come since their fight, was probably the better method of distraction to start with.It was no good. Thinking of how proud she was of Karasuno only made her think of that hug.Was she a giant gross pervert for how much she liked having her face smushed against Saeko-san’s boobs?Yachi has a crush on Saeko.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> It's Galentine's Day, which I'm hereby reclaiming as a wlw appreciation day with help from my favorite tiny lesbian, Yachi. Happy Galentine's Day, gal pals. Just a dumb cute fic to celebrate how good it is to be gay.

Hitoka had had a long day, even if she hadn't necessarily done anything important, so finally being in bed should be a relief. It was not.

Surrounded by the team, in full celebration mode even though they were exhausted, it was pretty easy to keep distracted from the Thing She Shouldn’t Think. They all had strategy to discuss in preparation for their match against Shiratorizawa, and Hitoka had no shortage of questions to ask Kiyoko-san about managing the team. She had a lot to learn before she took over as manager; Kiyoko-san was incredible.

Hitoka wanted to smother herself with her pillow, but trying to focus on how proud she was of Karasuno, especially Hinata and Kageyama for how far they’d come since their fight, was probably the better method of distraction to start with.

It was no good. Thinking of how proud she was of Karasuno only made her think of that hug.

Was she a giant gross pervert for how much she liked having her face smushed against Saeko-san’s boobs?

They were just so _big_. And Saeko-san was surprisingly strong. Hitoka worried pretty often about dying, not because it was very likely she would die anytime soon, but she was maybe a little neurotic. Anyway, if she _had_ to die and got to choose, being suffocated by Saeko-san’s boobs would probably be okay. Right now it was top of the list for Most Okay Ways to Die. Her boobs were huge and warm and felt nice against Hitoka’s face.

Hitoka pulled the covers over head. She was going to sleep, and she was not thinking about Saeko-san kneeling in front of her, unhooking her own bra and slipping it off, heavy breasts spilling out for Hitoka to kiss and touch and suck.

Seriously, she was _not_ thinking about that.

 

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

It was a weird day.

It was the second to last day - _penultimate: last but one in a series of things_ , Hitoka thought to herself - of the Tokyo training camp. Saeko-san had shown up the night before, and Hitoka had overheard her telling Coach Ukai she was there for the free beer.

Hitoka had the suspicion that there was something between Ukai and Saeko, not that it was any of her business. It also wasn’t her business to be jealous of Saeko dating someone, because that would be crazy. Saeko wasn’t just older, she was in college, and Hitoka shouldn’t be thinking of her the way she thought of her. Only perverts thought about touching someone who they weren’t dating, she told herself, and she definitely shouldn’t be thinking things like that about Saeko, who she would never date and who was an Adult. More or less.

Saeko had shown up to drink with the coaches for the last couple nights of camp, and none of them complained because Saeko was cool and a lot of fun. Even if Hitoka was old enough to drink she wouldn’t have wanted to, but it would’ve been nice to spend the evening with Saeko and the coaches, instead of the other managers. But Hitoka was a manager. So that was that.

So it was the penultimate day, and this afternoon she was not in fact a manager. Hitoka was squeezed into a fitting room with a shirtless Saeko, attempting to not look at her bra or the (most likely amazing) breasts it hid.

Hitoka had woken up to a phone call from her mom, informing her that her grandma had passed away. After some crying and an uncomfortable conversation with Sensei and Coach, it was decided she could stay until the barbeque the next day so she could spend some time socializing with the teams, then Saeko would drive her back a few hours earlier than everyone else. It’s what Hitoka had wanted; if she went back now she would probably just end up home alone and miserable. Staying at the training camp would keep her mind occupied. 

After lunch Ukai had sent her off with Saeko, insisting she should take a break. There’d be plenty of work the next morning, setting up for the barbeque.

“I hate shopping,” Saeko had told her, even as she dragged her along the street in search of store that looked affordable for the two of them. “Not for any bullshit reason like it’s girly. Being a woman is awesome, Yacchan. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. But trying on fifty things and maybe finding one overpriced article of clothing that actually fits is demoralizing.”

“Nothing fits me right,” Saeko had continued inside a boutique, while pulling clothes off racks seemingly at random and piling them into Hitoka's arms. “Don't get me wrong, I'm a legit snack. In high school though, I always felt so bad that getting jeans over my butt meant having a huge gap at my waist. I don't even want to talk about tops. I've realized that so many women have problems finding clothes that fit them well. I mean, if you only make clothes that look good on hangers and two percent of the population, are you a designer or a hack?”

Hitoka had realized Saeko was staring at her. Not a rhetorical question then. “Uh, a hack?”

“That's right,” Saeko had said approvingly. “You're wise beyond your years. Come on, let's try this all on before your arms snap off.”

And now here they were, together in a fitting room. Hitoka had her arms crossed awkwardly over her own chest. Saeko wasn't fazed, yanking off a shirt that was stretched tight across her breasts but still baggy at the waist. 

“Ooh, I got this one for you, Yacchan,” Saeko said. She held up a dress that was a soft shade of orange, patterned with fat pink strawberries. It was adorable, but not something Hitoka would've picked out for herself. It was a bit...loud. Hitoka wasn't great at loud. 

When she tried to tell Saeko this, she found herself being wrestled into it. “You won't know if you don't try!”

Once the dress was on, Hitoka was slightly in love. 

“Do you think it looks okay?” she asked Saeko, still a little uncertain if she could pull it off. It was cute, and Hitoka loved cute, but this was also. Flirty, maybe. 

“Are you kidding? If you don't buy it I'll call the cops,” Saeko said. She lifted Hitoka's arm and found the price tag. “What do you think?”

The dress wasn't really practical, mostly because Hitoka didn't know if she could handle being a cute flirty girl instead of cute slightly invisible girl. She wouldn't know if she didn't try though. 

 

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

All through third year, Saeko and Tanaka came to almost every official match, calling themselves the Official Unofficial Karasuno Cheer Squad. Every now and then Hitoka missed being up in the stands with them, with Saeko, like in first year. Hearing them screaming for Karasuno behind her was as good though, just in a different way.

The team had a party to celebrate the graduation of Hitoka, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi. Saeko-san, Tanaka, Asahi, and some members of the community team joined them. As much as Hitoka resisted the feeling, it was bittersweet. She wanted the party to be fun, just fun, but the bittersweet feeling kept coming over her.

She would miss Karasuno. A lot. These flightless crows had taken her in when she was still Townsperson B, and one day, somehow, she’d become part of the team. Maybe she wasn’t on the court with them, but it was clear how much they valued her, relied on her. Now she was going to college and would have to find a new place to fit in. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever fit in somewhere so well again.

“Sometimes I think I’m way too old to be hanging out with high schoolers,” Saeko said in her ear, making her jump. “Then I remember my brother graduated last year, and I realize I need to definitely stop hanging out with high schoolers. It’s getting creepy.”

Hitoka laughed. She was a little taller than Saeko now; Saeko had had to stretch to reach her ear. “Well I’m glad you only realized it now, after I graduated too.” They smiled at each other.

“Hey, I got you something,” Saeko said. Hitoka hadn’t noticed Saeko was holding a gift until she was presented with it. 

“Saeko-san, thank you, but that’s too much,” Hitoka said. She flushed. She didn’t want to be rude, but she didn’t feel like she could accept a gift from Saeko.

Saeko waved the package in front of her. “I’ll decide what’s too much! You’ve put up with teenage boys for three years, including my hooligan brother for two of them. If anything, I owe you.”

Unable to refuse a second time, Hitoka took the gift and opened it. It really _was_ too much.

“Every college girl needs a leather jacket, trust me,” Saeko told her, before she could protest again. It was a gorgeous dark green, but there was no way she could accept a leather jacket from Saeko. Presumably reading Hitoka’s mind, Saeko held up a hand to stop her. “I’ll be honest, I got that for myself awhile ago even though I knew it was too small for my volleyballs, if you know what I mean. I kinda have a thing for jackets, and the color was too beautiful to resist.” Saeko sighed wistfully. “I never wore it. I want you to have it. It deserves to be worn.”

Hitoka didn’t really think leather jackets were her style, but Saeko thought she was cool enough to pull it off. It was a really good night.

 

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

Hitoka wasn’t entirely surprised to find Official Unofficial Karasuno Cheer Squad at the spring high prelims. She definitely didn’t wear her strawberry dress, green leather jacket, white high tops, and a sparkly butterfly hair clip (aka the cutest outfit she had in her wardrobe) because she was expecting to see them.

“Still hanging out with high schoolers?” she asked Saeko, after receiving bear hugs from both her and Tanaka.

“I’m not hanging out with them, just watching them! Which is totally just as creepy.” Saeko grinned and winked.

They were too busy yelling and cheering for much small talk, which was a little disappointing. The game was exciting though, the team so different now that Hinata and Kageyama were gone. They were still strong though, having worked hard last year to develop enough to hold their ground without their senpais’ freakish skills.

After the game finished, Hitoka hovered awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She should go down and say hi to the players she knew, but she didn’t want to cut her time with Saeko short. It was silly, since they weren’t really friends. At some point she had to let go of her high school crush on the woman.

Hitoka was about to bid the Tanakas farewell and make her way down to the team, but Saeko was too quick for her.

“Cute outfit, by the way. I think I could learn a thing or two from college Yacchan,” Saeko said. Hitoka could feel her face glow with embarrassment. It only made Saeko grin. “Do you wanna get bubble tea with me?”

Hitoka could probably rethink her crush later. She had a good feeling about bubble tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the phrase "legit snack" from Eleanor on The Good Place, because it made me laugh.
> 
> The fitting room scene is an homage to Kate and Emaline trying on clothes in Everything Sucks! I think baby lesbians trying on clothes with their cool older crushes should be Our Thing. Can we make it Our Thing?


End file.
